


Midnight activities

by KittyChae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Drabble, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyChae/pseuds/KittyChae
Summary: In which Changbin makes love to Felix in the dead of night.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Midnight activities

Changbin roughly thrusted into Felix as he continued to moan at how rough he was being with him. 

Felix was always something of a divine being to Changbin. He never understood how a human as beautiful and perfect as Felix could even exist. Let alone be his boyfriend. 

Yet here he was, fucking into Felix with absolutely no remorse for his cries as he continued thrusting into the male. 

“Hyung..!” Felix cried out and Changbin pulled his hair making him moan louder as he continued doing so. 

Then Changbin suddenly got a thought and he stopped roughly fucking him. Felix began breathing very heavily as Changbin moved him towards the large mirror which was directly in front of the bed.

He sat Felix in his lap and began thrusting up into him while keeping his arms around his torso. 

Changbin groaned lowly at the sight of how beautiful Felix looked right now. Just so pliant and easy to receive while Changbin continued giving to him. Since to Changbin, Felix deserved nothing short of the world. 

“Lixie.” Felix whimpered at how Changbin sounded, like he was just so wrecked with looking at at him. But Felix couldn’t tell because his eyes were screwed shut.  “Lixie. My pretty little lix.” Changbin said while muttering words of praise in his ear making Felix whine and lean more into the touch. 

Changbin was always gentle and caring when it came to Felix. Which was ironic since he was known for being a rough and mean man. But not to Felix, never to Felix. 

Felix was his delicate little flower who could never hurt a single soul, he’d never be mean to Felix. Which is why he treats him the way he does, like he hung the stars in the sky. 

Changbin kissed Felix’s marked up shoulder blade and Felix moaned at the romantic touch. 

“Lixie. Open your eyes, look at how beautiful you look.” Changbin said quiet enough for Felix to hear as he leaned closer to his ear. “Look at how beautiful my baby looks.”

So Felix opened his eyes and saw the most glorious sight before him. Changbin behind him fucking into him, while tears streamed down Felix’s face. 

And that’s when he came, just from the sight of how beautiful their reflections looked. Changbin felt Felix go pliant in his arms and not to long after he came as well, with heavy breaths followed after. 

Changbin laid him down and got up to clean him up right before he adjusted Felix so he could lay on his chest. 

“Your even pretty while tired Lixie.” He replied and Felix giggled as Changbin gently stroked his hair. “I love you so much lixie.”

“I love you too hyung. Now can we sleep? I’m tired.” Changbin chuckled at that.

“Of course.”

  
  



End file.
